Ganon Is After you
by Tonight We Rise
Summary: Link tells Zelda that Ganon is after her.
1. Chapter 1

**Ganon is After you**

**This is my first Zelda story! I do not own Zelda.**

It was in the morning in Kokiri. 17 year old Link was sleeping on his bed. Navi was waiting impatiently for Link to wake up. She only waits impatiently because she has a request for Link.

"Get up Link," said Navi as she was flying around his bed more then once.

Link opened his blue sleeping eyes, and looked at Navi. Navi stopped flying around, and faced Link.

"Link, I have a request for you", said Navi.

"What is it this time?" Asked Link with a smile.

"Ganon is after Zelda", said Navi.

"We better tell her right away", said Link.

"We? You mean you", said Navi.

"Yeah, right ," said Link as he arose from his bed.

He put on his shield and was at the end of his he walked on his deck, and climbed down the ladder. Then he walked through a green large hole. It lead to Hyrule field. Castle Town isn't far, but getting in the Castle is hard. Link walked on a bridge to go in Castle Town. He walked in Castle Town, there was a lot of people shopping, and some were standing and talking to their friends. Link walked by all the people and headed to Hyrule Castle. He climbed up vines, because there were grads everywhere. Link had to be careful, so he doesn't get seen by the guards. Link walked up the hill, and down the hill. He got off of the hill, and walked arose from the hill. There wad another hill. He walked up the hill. There were grads walking around. Link walked were there was no grads, and finely he was in the Castle.

Zelda was outside, and was looking in a window, she was watching her dad, talk to people. Link walked behind her. Zelda heard foot steps from behind her, so she turned around to face the boy.

"I'm princess Zelda, and how did you get here without the guards seeing you?"

"I'm Link, it was easy to pass them grads, and Ganon is after you."

"What do you think I should hid, and what about my father, and Impa?"

"He's not after then, he's after you. You have to hid somewhere safe. You should go with Impa, everyone else will be safe."

There were foot steps behind Link.

"Ganon," said Impa.

"Yeah, he is after me," said Zelda.

"You must leave at once," said Link.

"We will, come Zelda let's get ready," said Impa.

"Let's go," said Zelda.

Impa and Zelda are packing up and ready to go. Link left the Castle.


	2. Packing

**Packing**

It was in the afternoon, Zelda and Impa were outside loading their bags on the horse carriage.

"Why is Gannon after me?" Asked Zelda.

"He wants your power, and this kingdom," said Impa.

Zelda stopped what she was doing. She was thinking about what Impa was saying. She didn't want to run away from her kingdom, and away from her father. She wished that she was dead or she wasn't a princess. She knew running away wasn't the answer to any problem. She hates running away from her problems, she wants to finger out her problems.

"Zelda, are you alright?" Asked Impa.

Zelda stopped thinking. "Yeah, I'm fine. She lied to Impa. She isn't alright.

"I just wanted to make sure, cause you just stopped what you were doing. I thought there was something wrong," said Impa.

"It's not-

Zelda got cut off by her father.

"What's all this?" Asked her father.

"Well, Gannon is after Zelda, so Zelda and I have to leave," said Impa.

When Zelda saw her father she began to tear up, she didn't like leaving her father by himself.

"Where are you going?" Asked her father.

"I'm not sure, but away from here," said Impa.

The more Impa talked the more tears Zelda had. She knows that she'll never she her father again, and her kingdom.

"I'm gonna miss you all," said her father.

"We will too. Zelda that's the last of it. We better be going now," said Impact as she went on the horse carriage.

"Father." Zelda hugged her father, and began to cry. "I'm gonna miss you a lot. I promise I'll come back."

Her father hugged her back. "Be brave, be strong, I love you so much." Her father began to cry as well. He didn't like his only princess is leaving him.

"I gotta go." Zelda stopped hugging him. "I'll remember what you said to me."

Her father stopped hugging her. "Be safe.I prey that you come back, and that you are safe."

"Thanks," said Zelda as she went on the carriage.

The horse started to walk.

Zelda turned her head and waved her hand at her father.

Her father saw her wave. He waved back.

They left the castle.


	3. I never said bye to Him

**I never said bye to Him**

Impa and Zelda were still on the road. Impa isn't sure were to go, but she's hoping it's somewhere safe so Ganon doesn't find them.

Zelda was thinking about places where they could go, as she was thinking of places to go, Link poped in her head. She didn't say bye to him. "Impa." Zelda finally spoke up.

"Yes, what is it?" Said Impa.

"I didn't say bye to Link. Do you think I can say bye to him, now?" Asked Zelda hoping that she could go to Kokiri village.

Impa thought for a moment. "Sure, but it has to be fast." Impa turned the horse cart around and headed to Kokiri village.

"Did you think of a place to stay?" Asked Zelda.

"No not yet," said Impa.

"Maybe Link could help us," said Zelda.

"Zelda! We don't need Link for everything, I got this under control, " said Impa with a little anger.

"Ok, I got you." Zelda never seen Impa angry like that, maybe it's because we are away from the castle, and she hasn't picked a place to stay. Why can't Ganon, just come and take me? It wil make things better, so that we don't have to keep running away from my problems. I hate all of this, I wanna go back to the castle.

Did I just yell at her? "Zelda , I'm sorry that I yelled at you like that," said Impa.

"That's ok." Maybe I could stay with Link, but Impa wouldn't like that. It's like she has a problem with Link. Link is a nice guy, and he is a hero, and he is cute. Ok enough talking about him.

"We are here," said Impa.

Impa parked the cart outside of the green cave, the cave led to Kokiri village.

Zelda and Impa got off of the cart, and entered the cave. They walked down a wooden bridge, then they entered another green cave.

They are Kokiri kids outside, they saw Impa, and Zelda.

One of the Kokiri kids walked up to them. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we are looking for Link," said Zelda.

"Link? Never heard of him," said the Kokiri kid.

"Your all kids, and Link is 17," said Zelda.

"Yeah, we don't grow up, and sorry no Link," said the Kokiri kid.

Impa saw Link walking away from his house. "Zelda look." Impa was tapping Zelda's shoulder.

Zelda looked behind her, and she saw Link. "Thank you Kokiri kid." Zelda walked up to Link.

"Thanks, I gotta go," said Impa as she walked off.

"Link," said Zelda and Impa together.

"Hey guy," said Link.

"There's something I never said to you," said Zelda.

Impa was just listening to them. She just wanted Zelda to say the words that she wants to say to Link.

"What's that princess? " Asked Link.

"I never said goodbye to you," said Zelda.

"And now you just did. Do know where you are going?" Asked Link.

"No, we don't know where we are going to stay," said Zelda.

"You can stay here," said Link.

"Impa, is that ok if we stay here?" Asked Zelda.

"No, we are going to stay at Hylia Lake," said Impa.

"So you decided to stay somewhere?" Asked Zelda.

"Yes I did, now let's go, we may not have much time," said Impa.

"Bye Zelda, I lo-", Link got cut off by Impa.

"Let's go," said Impa grabbing Zelda's arm.

They walked in the cave, down a brige, and out of another cave, and went on the cart, and went the horse walked.


	4. New home

Zelda and Impa made it to Hylia Lake. Impa parked the housr cart, and they got out of the cart.

Zelda stared at the house. "There's only one house. "

"I know," replied Impa.

"That scientist lives there," said Zelda.

"He did, but he passed away, so I bought the house, " replied Impa.

"Ok, let's get our things in the house, but there is no bedrooms, " said Zelda.

"Yes there is, when I bought the house, the guards helped me add rooms, like a kitchen, sit area, bathroom, and bedrooms, " said Impa.

"That's cool," said Zelda.

"Let's get our things now," said Impa.

They grabbed boxes from the cart, and brought them in the house, and they unpaked their things.

"Do you think we are done with the sit area, and the kitchen? " Asked Zelda as she was putting things in the bathroom.

"Yeah, next the bedrooms, " said Impa.

"Alright, " replied Zelda.

"I'm going to go in my room, " said Impa.

"I'm almost done with the bathroom, " said Zelda.

Impa went in her room.

This house is nice, but it's not the same as Hyrlue Castle, Impa and the guards did a beautiful job on the house. Zelda was putting fake roses on the sink. "I think that's it, now my room." Zelda walked out of the bathroom, and entered her room.

It seems so weird not having any stairs, our house is on floor. Zelda was unpacking her things from a box. At lest I got a new bed, it's better then the one back at home.

Zelda was hanging up pictures on her wall, and she hung up her dresses in the closest.

Impa was in the sitting area. She was already done with her bedroom.

Zelda just finished her room, she walked out of her room.

"I'm gonna go outside and enjoy the sun," said Zelda.

"Alright, be home before dark, and don't go running off," said Impa.

"I won't, I'm just gonna sit by the lake," replied Zelda.

"Be safe, " said Impa.

Zelda went outside. 


	5. I hate rules

Zelda is still sitting by the lake. She put her feet in the water. The water felt a little cold, but it felt nice on her feet. She was thinking about if she would go run off to see Link, but she was being good, and she decided to stay, she didn't want to get in trouble by Impa, if she ran off.

"I do wanna go after Link, but no, if he wants to see me, he can come and find me. Wait, he doesn't know where I am. Zelda sighed. Oh well, I hate being a princess, I have to go by the rules, and there is no one to marry. I guess I can chose who I want, but that's my father's choice. I wonder what happened if I broke the rules? Nah, I won't, I'm a good girl."

Zelda laid down and looked at the sky, and she closed her eyes. It was getting a little windy, the sun was shining brightly.

There were foot steps that were coming up to Zelda.

Zelda heard them, she sat up, and she turned around to see a boy. "Link, what are you doing here?" Zelda was in shock.

"I'm here to say hi," replied Link.

"That's it? How did you find us?" Asked Zelda.

"Well, I just did, hey why don't you come with me?" Asked Link.

"I can't, that will be breaking the rules, and I don't want Ganon after me", answered Zelda.

"That's true, well see ya around", said Link.

"Link."

"Yes, Princess?"

"Don't show your face here, you know Impa doesn't like you, and what if she sees you", said Zelda.

Link sighed. "All I want is to be with you".

"That can't happen, sorry", replied Zelda.

"Yeah, I know, well bye", said Link.

"Bye, I'm not sure when I'll see you", said Zelda.

"That's ok, Ganon, won't find you here", said Link.

"That's good, now go before Impa sees you", said Zelda.

Link walked off.

Zelda sighed and laid back down.

Link turned to look at Zelda, then he turned back and walked off to home.

"I hate rules, I have to follow them to keep me safe", said Zelda.

Zelda closed her eyes, and she fell asleep.


	6. Link and Zelda

Zelda was still laying on the grass, she was still thinking about Link, and her father, and the whole kingdom. She did a deep sigh, and she sat up as if she made up her mind.

"I'm going after Link, I don't care if Impa finds me, I don't care if I break the rules, I'm going after him."

Zelda stood up from the ground, she looked at the house, as if she wasn't going back home for a long time, she turned around and walked into Hyrule field.

She walked on the field, and she was walking toward where Link lives, but she heard something come running toward her, she stopped walking and turned around, and she smiled. "Link."

"Glad you came," said Link.

Zelda was happy to see him, if he went to go see her Impa, would'nt like it. Zelda would get in trouble, but she's free at last, and now she can see her hero.

Link was happy to see his princess again, it's nice to see her out of the castle walls. Link felt free.

"We are free," said Zelda.

Link liked that word, cause he can be free with someone that he likes. "Yes, we are."

Zelda was never this happy, but she is, cause she is free. "What should we do?"

"I'll show my house, it's not safe out here," said Link.

"Yeah, let's walk," said Zelda.

They walked down the hill.

"You'll like my home," said Link.

"I'm sure I will," said Zelda.

Link reached for her hand, and he held it.

Zelda blushed. What does he think he is doing?

"We are almost there," said Link.

"It's almost getting dark," said Zelda.

"It's ok, your with me," replied Link.

They headed toward the cave where Link lives.

Zelda was still happy, she knows that Impa would get mad at her, but she doesn't care.

Link was happy as well. He was having the best day of his life.

They walked through the cave, he was still holding her hand. They walked on the wooden bridge, and they walked straight to another cave, and then they entered Kokiri Village.

"Where's your house?" Asked Zelda.

"It's right there," said Link as he was pointing at his house.

Link took her hand, and they walked to his house."Need help climbing up the ladder? "

"No thanks." Zelda let go of his hand, and she climbed up the ladder.

Link followed her up the ladder.

Zelda made it to the top of the deck.

Link made it to the top. "You can go in."

Zelda walked in his house, she looked around.

Link walked in. "What do you think?"

"You only have one big room," said Zelda.

"We all have one big room," replied Link.

"It's getting late," said Zelda.

"I know what we could do," said Link.

"What's that?" Asked Zelda.

"We can watch the stars," suggested Link.

"Sure," replied Zelda.

Link headed outside with Zelda.


	7. Link and Zelda part 2

Link and Zelda are walking on the field, the sky was full of stars, and the sky was so bright.

Zelda forgotten about Impa, she didn't care, all she cared about is that she's with Link. They walked up to the hill, and Link sat down.

Zelda sat next to Link and they both looked at the sky.

It was a little cold out, but it felt nice to be outside, and to be free, she doesn't have to deal with rules, and Impa. Zelda can finally be herself, and she's glad that she's with Link, she was really happy.

Link was happy too, he doesn't know what's it like to be loyalty. He doesn't care, if Zelda is a princess or not, he just loves her a lot. He noticed that when she's around him, she doesn't act like a princess, she acts like a normal person.

"Your quiet," said Zelda who broke silence.

"I guess I have a lot on my mind," replied Link.

"What kind of things do you have on your mind?" Asked Zelda.

"You don't act like a princess around me," said Link.

"Well, I can be myself when I'm with people, when I'm with people who live in the castle, I can't be myself, 'cause I have to go by the rules, I'm really a tomboy," said Zelda.

"Oh, I didn't know that," replied Link.

"Now you do," said Zelda.

Link wrapped his arm around her, and Zelda laid her head on his shoulder.

"This is the best night ever," said Zelda.

"Oh? It will get even better, " replied Link smirking.

"How will it get better?" Asked Zelda.

"You'll see," replied Link.

Ok, let's see what Impa is doing.

Impa was outside looking for Zelda, the princess said that she'd be by the lake, but she took off somewhere. What if she got kidnapped, or what if she's hurt?

Impa thought for a moment. "Link, she could be at is house." Impa walked into Hyrule field.

"Move your head off of my shoulder, " said Link.

Zelda left her head up. Link stared at her, and Zelda stared at him.

Link started to lean in her face, but Impa called Zelda's name.

"Zelda," said Impa.

Link moved his head back, and looked at Impa, so did Zelda.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," said Link.

"We are going home Zelda, " said Impa with anger.

"Why do you dislike Link?" Asked Zelda.

"I don't trust him," replied Impa.

"He's not going to hurt me, and we are suppose to love one another, Link is my friend. Can I hang out with my friend?" Said Zelda.

"I'm sorry Link, and Zelda your an adult, and I should leave you alone, and let you do what you want," said Impa.

"It's ok, is it alright if we just have one more minute? " Asked Link.

"Of course you can," answered Impa.

"Thanks," said Zelda.

Impa walked off.

Link leaned in her face, and he kissed her on the lips. Zelda kissed him back.

Link stopped kissing her. "I love you princess."

"I love you too, my hero," replied Zelda.

"We should go home, it's getting late, " said Link.

"Yeah," said Zelda as she arose from the ground.

Link arose from the ground. "I'll walk you home."

"Ok," said Zelda.

They walked down the hill, down the path to go to Hyrule lake.

They made it to Zelda's house, they walked to the front door.

Link kissed her. "Good night. "

Zelda kissed him back. "Night. " Zelda opened the door and entered the house.

Link walked away from the house, and back into Hyrule field.


	8. Zelda's morning

Impa was awake, she made breakfast, she placed the food on the table, now she waited for Zelda to wake up.

The smell of beacon and eggs woke up the princess, she sat up in bed, she rubbed her eyes, she uncovered the blanket off of her, she rose from the bed, she walked over to the closest, she put her hand on the doorknob, the princess turned the knob, and she opened the door.

In the closest was her dresses, she looked at them, she took a blue royal dress, on the top of the dress was sliver. She took off her pink nightgown, and she put on her dress, she closed the door, and by her bedroom door was her hamper, the princess walked over to the hamper, she put her nightgown in thr hamper, she opened the bedroom door, she made her way out the door.

She closed the bedroom door behind her, she walked in the kitchen, she saw Impa, the princess smiled, and she sat down in the kitchen chair.

"Morning, Zelda," said Impa.

"Morning, " replied Zelda.

They ate their breakfast.

"This is really good," said Zelda.

"Thanks, what do you plan to do today?" Impa asked.

Zelda was eating her eggs. "Go out for a walk."

Impa ate her beacon. "That's good, I'm going to clean the house."

Zelda finished her breakfast, she rose from the kitchen chair, and she took her plate to sink. "I'm going now."

Zelda walked out of the kitchen, she walked up to the door, she put on blue heels, then she opened the door, and she walked outside, she closed closed the door behind her.

She left Hyrule Lake, the princess was in Hyrule Field, she walked on the grass.

"There she is," said a big guy with a deep voice. The guy was hidding behind a bush, by the Ranch.

Zelda was humming her own toon, the princess was enjoying herself.

They guy, walked out of the bush, and out on the field. "Your mine princess. "

Zelda was the man, he looked familiar, she knows who it is. "No, your not, I gotta go get Link."

He laughed. "There's no need of that hero, your coming with me."

"You get away from me"! Cried Zelda.

The guy grabbed her arm."You can't move."

They were handed to Kakariko Village.

Thanks for reading guys! Find out who the guy is in the next chapter!


	9. The man and Zelda

The man and Zelda entered Karkariko village, Zelda saw the damage of thw village, so couldn't believe it, it wasn't the same beautiful village she knew, it was destroyed, there was nothing left of that village.

"Ganon, what did you do with the village, and the people? " Zelda asked.

"None of your beeswax, " he replied in a anger voice.

They headed to Death Mountain, the princess was wondering why they were going to Death Mountain. "Why are we going to Death Mountain? "

"That's where I live," he answered.

"What happened to the Gorons?" The princess asked.

"I got rid of them," Ganon replied.

"You didn't, how dare you," she said.

"I'm the king, and I take control of Death Mountain, and your going to be my queen, " said Ganon.

"No, I'm not going to marry you," she replied.

"We will see about that," the evil man said.

Let's see what Link is up to.

The hero of time, was still sleeping, Navi waa flying around his room, but her fairy senses kicked in. "The princess. "

She flew over to Link. "Link, wake up."

Link heard his fairy's plea, he woke up. "What's wrong? "

"Zelda, she's in trouble, Ganon is has her, he's taking her to Death Mountain, we must go," the fairy replied.

Link rose from his bed, he put on his shield, and sword. "Let's go."

Navi disappeared, and Link walked out of his house, he climbed down the latter, then he ran out of Kokiri village, he called his horse Epona.

She came, Link climbed on her, and they took off.

Will the hero of time save Zelda? Will Ganon marry her?


End file.
